


May I Cut In?

by ficsandcatsandficsandcats



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsandcatsandficsandcats/pseuds/ficsandcatsandficsandcats
Summary: Reader Request: What about another fav trope of mine where Jask and the reader continually try to ask the other for a dance, when someone else will sweep in and take them away, and it's that annoying back and forth jealousy the whole night until the reader finally cuts in, gets between Jask and whatever desperate chick grabbed him and is like "you owe me a dance" and the two dance like FOOLS til a slow song comes on
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Kudos: 15





	May I Cut In?

“Save me a dance!” Jaskier had called to you before running off to perform. You’d been looking forward to this night. After a long month of journeying you relished the idea of getting the chance to stop fighting and just dance. And you intended to do just that.

“Alright Geralt,” you said, spinning on the Witcher who had begun to slink away into the shadows.

“No,” he said.

“Geralt I must have a dance and I don’t know anyone but you and Jaskier yet,” you pleaded, giving him your best, widest puppy dog eyes. Geralt turned to a man walking past him and snagged him by the shoulder.

“Hello,” he said to the startled man, “This is my friend, Y/N. She’d love to dance.”

He then thrust the man in your direction and started off. You stuck your tongue out at him and then turned to the bewildered man.

“I’m so sorry for my companion,” you apologized, “You don’t have to dance.”

“Well it’s an unorthodox greeting but I’m game if you are,” he said with a smile, extending his hand. You followed him out onto the dancefloor and fell into the steps. As you passed by Jaskier you gave him a little wave and, still singing, he’d wink or wave back. Once the song was finished you curtseyed to your partner and went in search of Jaskier. By the time you found him he was already dancing with someone else. He mouthed “I’m sorry” to you. You turned to find another dance partner, determined to continue.

“May I have this dance?” a man asked. You spun and found a tall man with dark curls and the most striking green eyes you’d ever seen smiling at you. He extended a hand and you accepted it. He spun you into the dance, his movements smooth and well-trained.

“I haven’t seen you at any of these parties before, where have you been hiding yourself?” he asked.

“I’ve been traveling as of late. This is just a brief respite,” you answered.

“What a shame, I had so hoped to secure all of your dances at the next fete,” he said with a little wink. You were not immune to his charms and when the next song started you fell into step with him again, not looking for Jaskier, knowing the bard would find you when he was ready.

“I’m cutting in.”

Speak of the devil, Jaskier had suddenly appeared next to you, his eyes flashing with anger as he glowered at the man in your arms who fixed Jaskier with a cool, malicious smile.

“Um, Jaskier, rude,” you corrected. He glanced at you and then back at the man.

“May I cut in?” he said, though his words were hard and held an underlying threat.

“I believe that is up to the lady,” he said, turning to you.

“Would you like this… man to cut in or would you like to continue dancing with the renowned Valdo Marx?” he asked.

Your eyes widened and you glanced between Jaskier and Valdo.

“You’re Valdo Marx?” you asked aloud. _Oh no he’s hot_.

“I am indeed, and you are?” he asked, bowing his head down and planting a soft kiss on the back of your hand.

“With me,” Jaskier snarled.

“I am,” you added quickly, before Valdo could speak again, “I am with him. He is my travel companion and I do owe him a dance.”

You saw Jaskier’s hackles lower a bit and Valdo stiffen.

“Very well,” he said, letting your hands go, “Until next time.”

“Yeah well we’ll see about that,” Jaskier called after him. When he turned to you, his blue eyes were nearly glowing with pride.

“I didn’t know,” you said.

“No of course not. The devil comes in many disguises. Now, to dance?” he asked. You took his offered hand and he spun you out to the floor. The song was lively and he swung you around, the two of you laughing like children playing ring around the rosy, competing for who could make the grandest gestures and make the other laugh the most. You were breathless from exertion and laughter when the music changed, slowing into a ballad. You expected Jaskier to guide you off the floor as couples paired and milled around in closely held embraces. Instead he took up your hand and placed the other on your waist, pulling you in tight. You responded in kind, one hand on his shoulder, and let him lead you around the floor in slow moving circles.

“Thank you for that,” he said, leaning his head close to your ear to whisper it to you above the din of the music.

“Thank you for what?” you asked.

“Thank you for choosing me over Valdo,” he replied. You scoffed.

“Jaskier there may be a rivalry between the two of you but as far as I’m concerned there’s no competition,” you said. You didn’t think it was possible for his eyes to grow any softer but somehow they did as they gazed you and then your eyes closed as his mouth found yours. The kiss was gentle but lingering and when he tried to move out of it you pulled your hands out of his and used it to guide his face back to yours, kissing him in earnest, uncaring about the people around you or who may be watching. When you pulled apart finally his eyes shone and he wrapped you back up in his arms, dancing slowly for the rest of the evening through every song, in a rhythm all your own.


End file.
